


Пересекая черту

by Givsen



Category: Doom (2005)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-07 21:42:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5471726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Givsen/pseuds/Givsen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Однажды она поймёт, что дороже него у неё нет никого.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Пересекая черту

**Author's Note:**

> песня-вдохновение  
> Макс Фадеев - Breach The Line

Джон знал, что когда-нибудь этот момент обязательно наступит. Он с самого начала понимал, что его сестра — привлекательная молодая особа, а значит, у неё просто обязан был рано или поздно появиться поклонник. И Джон соврал бы, сказав, что вовсе не надеялся на то самое «поздно» больше, чем на что-либо ещё. Однако справедливость вместе с рассудком, взявшись за ручки, явно где-то загуляли, потому что ухажёр Саманты обрушился на голову подобно сосульке слишком рано. И разрушил то, что Джон пытался выстроить после всех тех событий, что случились с ними в Ковчеге.  
— Уильям придёт сегодня на ужин. — Саманта пронеслась мимо Джона, держа в зубах резинку для волос, поэтому её слова получились невнятными и забавно шепелявыми.  
Джон даже почти улыбнулся, не отрывая взгляда от монитора ноутбука.  
«И причём тут я?» — уныло подумал он, вяло щёлкая мышкой по прыгающим шарикам. Это было откровенно скучное занятие, но хоть как-то отвлекало от суеты, которую развела сестра.  
— Ты должен с ним познакомиться, — строго произнесла Саманта.  
— Сэм… — простонал Джон, закрыв глаза.  
— Что? — сердито отозвалась она. — Сколько можно бегать от него? Между прочим, мы уже три месяца вместе, и Уильям очень хочет с тобой поговорить.  
— Уильям хочет, — противным голосом тихо передразнил Джон, ощутив поднявшуюся внутри острую волну неприязни. — А я, значит, автоматически должен быть счастлив.  
— Заметь, я не прошу любить его, — снова подала голос Саманта, выглядывая из-за двери ванной комнаты. Судя по упавшему на лицо локону, она воевала с плойкой, создавая себе причёску на вечер. Это одновременно и позабавило, и рассердило.  
Джон криво усмехнулся и немного резче, чем хотелось бы, отозвался:  
— Знаю. Я и не собирался.  
— Однако я прошу тебя о другом. — Саманта снова скрылась за дверью. Послышался звук открывающегося крана, а следом — плеск воды.  
— Позволить тебе самой выбирать дальнейшую жизнь? — ядовито спросил Джон. — Сэм, ты уже выбирала. И чем это закончилось, помнишь?  
— Джон… — устало произнесла Саманта.  
— Что? — не менее сердито, чем она недавно, огрызнулся он, едва удержавшись от желания швырнуть мышь в стену.  
Эта тема поднималась уже не раз и не два, однако каждая попытка закончить всё на мирной ноте с треском проваливалась, потому что Джон вспоминал прошедшие события, эксперименты, свою команду, а также вновь осознавал то, чем он стал из-за того, что им пришлось пережить. Как выяснилось, эти обстоятельства мало располагали к спокойному урегулированию ситуации.  
Саманта вышла из ванной и подошла к компьютерному столу. Прислонившись бедром к столешнице, она скрестила руки на груди и стала сверлить Джона укоризненным взглядом, практически вынуждая его капитулировать. Он терпеть не мог, когда она так делала.  
— Надеюсь, ты пошла в маму, а я — в папу, — проворчал Джон и отвернулся, процедив: — Хорошо, я постараюсь не найти других дел и провести ужин с тобой и твоим… — он закатил глаза, — …твоим парнем.  
— Спасибо, — улыбнулась Саманта.  
Джон нахмурился, ощутив нездоровый укол ревности.  
— Заметь, я сказал, что постараюсь. Это не обещание, — поспешно заявил он. — Я могу неосознанно придумать себе отмазку. Ну, ты же понимаешь, суперум там, суперсила.  
— Суперспособность увиливать от ответственности, — засмеялась Саманта. — Да, ты точно в папу.  
Джон криво улыбнулся. Он не доверял человеку по имени Уильям и теперь был на сто процентов уверен, что будь тот даже самим британским принцем, а не его тёзкой, такое сокровище, как Сэм, он явно не заслужил.  
— Начинаю завидовать родителям, блин. Сидят там себе наверху и посмеиваются, — пробормотал Джон и потёр пальцами переносицу. Голова от радужных перспектив разболелась так, что хотелось открутить череп и вытряхнуть оттуда всё лишнее.  
— Не язви, — отмахнулась Саманта и сжала пальцами его руку. — Я уверена, Уильям тебе понравится.  
— Сержант мне тоже нравился. Нормальный такой мужик был, пока не спятил.  
— Джон!  
Саманта сердито нахмурилась, и Джон скривился, понимая, что явно перегнул палку.  
— Ладно, посмотрим на твоего Уильяма. Но, учти, если он мне не понравится, любезничать я не стану.  
Саманта лукаво сверкнула глазами.  
— Ну вот видишь. Если немного покопаться, под толстым слоем сарказма в тебе вполне можно рассмотреть нормального человека.  
— Можно я буду называть его Вилли? Ну, как того кита из фильма.  
— Только попробуй.  
Джон собрал брови домиком, очень старательно демонстрируя самую настоящую трагедию. Саманта хмыкнула и щёлкнула его по лбу, а затем отправилась готовить ужин.  


***

  
Уильям Джону не понравился. У него было слишком холёное лицо, слишком ухоженные руки с аккуратным маникюром, слишком обходительные речи и слишком учтивые манеры — словом, Джон почти завидовал этому комку концентрированной метросексуальности, на фоне которого он смотрелся махровым солдафоном, давно забывшим, что такое душ и расчёска. Это бесило так, что вилка, которую Джон сжимал в пальцах, погнулась в нескольких местах. Он сверлил тяжёлым взглядом Уильяма, желая либо исчезнуть, либо онеметь хотя бы на пару часов, чтобы не успеть наговорить ядовитых гадостей и этим испортить и вечер, и хрупкий мир в их семье. Удерживали Джона от такого глупого по всем статьям поступка только чудо и Саманта, которая то и дело настороженно смотрела на него, мысленно осаживая и уберегая тем самым и без того напряжённый ужин от скандала.  
— Мы с Сэм хотим поехать в Лос-Анджелес, — отвратительно растягивая гласные, произнёс Уильям. Он с тошнотворной смесью обожания и собачьей преданности посмотрел на Саманту и положил свою руку на её, словно ожидая поддержки.  
У Джона нервно дёрнулась бровь. Вилка согнулась ещё раз.  
— Сэм мне ничего не говорила, — процедил он, переключая внимание на бокал с вином. Хотелось бы, конечно, чего-нибудь покрепче хлебнуть, но Саманта настояла на слабоалкогольных напитках, аргументировав это тем, что Джон похож на неуправляемую скотину, когда градусы в стакане числом превосходят все извилины в его голове.  
— Мы пока не решили, когда именно поедем, поэтому не стали заранее мутить воду, — продолжил Уильям.  
Саманта натянуто улыбнулась, практически разъедая взглядом кожу на лице Джона.  
— Ум. — Он отпил из бокала и мрачно посмотрел на сестру в ответ. Вилли сам напрашивался на грубость — неужели она этого не замечала?  
— Знаете, Сэм о вас ничего практически не рассказывала, — снова заговорил Уильям, либо не замечая огненных стрел, которые метали друг в друга Джон и Саманта, либо мастерски делая вид, что его это не касается. — И, признаться, я немного побаивался нашей встречи.  
«Не зря, чёрт тебя дери!» — с саркастичным весельем подумал Джон.  
— Не говори глупостей, — мягко возразила Саманта. — Джон вовсе не страшный. Он…  
«Просто ужасный, кошмарный, чудовищный», — мысленно подсказал ей Джон, а вслух произнёс:  
— Он просто единственный из оставшихся в живых близких родственников, который имеет право и веские основания не доверять чужакам.  
Саманта едва не задохнулась от возмущения. Неосознанно вырвав руку из пальцев своего ухажёра, она резко встала с места, схватила первое попавшееся блюдо и выдавила сквозь стиснутые зубы:  
— Ты не поможешь мне на кухне, Джон?  
— Легко! — беззаботно отозвался тот и, подмигнув оторопевшему Уильяму, последовал за сестрой.  
— Ты что себе позволяешь? — зашипела Саманта, влетев в кухню, как разъярённая фурия.  
Джон на всякий случай обошёл стол с другой стороны, чтобы блюдо, которое она сжимала в трясущихся от злости руках, не полетело в его голову.  
— А что не так? — поинтересовался он, пристально следя за её движениями.  
— Я же просила тебя не портить всё своим мерзким характером хотя бы один вечер!  
— А я предупреждал, что если кит Вилли мне не понравится, любезничать с ним я не стану.  
Саманта застонала и, аккуратно поставив блюдо на стол, закрыла лицо ладонями.  
— Неужели так сложно хоть раз побыть просто братом, а не готовым к нападению наёмником?  
— Ты, наверное, удивишься, но если бы я был просто братом, принц Уильям уже трижды пересчитал бы все ступеньки на лестнице своими зубами по пути вниз. Солдатская дисциплина творит чудеса!  
— Что, по-твоему, он должен был сделать, чтобы понравиться тебе?  
— Не появляться на свет. Это в идеале.  
— Знаешь, — Саманта опустила голову, — иногда мне кажется, что лишняя хромосома сделала из тебя не сверхчеловека, а сверхкретина.  
— Не переживай, Сэм, — усмехнулся Джон. — Я всегда таким был. Ты просто десять лет варилась среди умных интеллигентных учёных, а я — среди армейского быдла. Такое случается в подобных обстоятельствах.  
Саманта резко подняла подбородок и сердито посмотрела на него, плотно сжав губы. В уголках её глаз заблестела влага, но гордость большой девочки не позволила дать слабину. Повернувшись к холодильнику, она распахнула дверцу, достала какой-то салат и щедро вывалила его на принесённое блюдо.  
— Возьми, — сухо бросила Саманта, не глядя на Джона, — и отнеси в гостиную. Я скоро подойду.  
Укол совести заставил его распрямиться и ощутить кислый привкус вины. Насмехаясь над Уильямом, он почему-то не учёл, что это может задеть и её чувства.  
— Сэм, — начал было Джон, но Саманта остановила его, подняв ладонь.  
— Выйди, — тихо попросила она.  
Джон скрипнул зубами, но всё-таки подчинился. Ругаться с сестрой он не переносил, потому что это, как правило, влекло за собой самые непредсказуемые последствия. Однажды она просто собрала вещи и улетела на другую планету. И ничего ей не могло помешать поступить так ещё раз.  
В гостиной было тихо. Уильям вяло ковырялся вилкой в своей тарелке. Услышав шаги, он расцвёл в улыбке, но когда вместо Саманты на пороге показался хмурый Джон с блюдом, вся напускная радушность сползла с его лица, словно на него брызнули ацетоном.  
— А… Сэм… — неуверенно произнёс Уильям и тут же замолчал, потому что Джон со всей накопившейся неприязнью грохнул блюдом о стол так, что оно по всем законам физики просто обязано было разлететься на кусочки. К счастью, этого не случилось, но гость всё равно заметно вздрогнул, в ужасе глядя на медленно присаживающегося Джона.  
— Саманта скоро подойдёт, — почти выплюнул он и сильнее сдвинул брови, из-за чего морщина на лбу обозначилась чётче.  
Уильям моргнул несколько раз, затем кивнул и снова уткнулся в тарелку, всем видом демонстрируя, что там у него происходит что-то чертовски увлекательное.  
Джон криво ухмыльнулся.  
«Сержант наверняка дал бы ему кодовое имя Менестрель. Или Бибер», — подумал он, делая над собой усилие, чтобы отвернуться в сторону и перестать пожирать глазами запуганного ухажёра сестры. Саманта всё-таки ошибалась касательно его сдержанности, потому что на данный момент Джон был просто образцом терпения и великодушия. Раньше он не стал бы даже за одним столом сидеть с раздражающей личностью, а тут получилось даже немного поговорить. Ну, вернее, как поговорить… так, перекинуться парой слов.  
— Мы с Сэм планировали начать жить вместе после того, как съездим в Лос-Анджелес, — робко подал голос Уильям, и Джона будто током насквозь прошило.  
Из-за раздающегося каждые пять минут душного «мы» его и так подмывало пойти наверх и принять душ, а когда Уильям, чтоб его тараканы искусали, заикнулся о таком серьёзном шаге, как совместное проживание, Джона и вовсе одолела временная немота. Эта надоедливая саранча собиралась забрать у него сестру — так, что ли, получается?  
— Так, Вилли, — выдохнув, произнёс Джон и вцепился обеими руками в столешницу, чтобы ненароком не свернуть поганцу шею, — давай вот прямо сейчас всё проясним. Во-первых, ты мне не нравишься, — Уильям, казалось, скукожился до размеров букашки, услышав это, — во-вторых, я не знаю, на что именно Сэм рассчитывала, знакомя нас, но, увы, я по-прежнему хам, который не так давно убивал людей по долгу службы, и поведение у меня соответствующее, — Уильям нервно икнул, — и в-третьих, заткнись, прошу тебя, иначе следующие несколько лет ты будешь планировать свой маршрут только до сортира и обратно, мечтая при этом не обделаться на ходу. Надеюсь, я доступно пояснил?  
— Вполне, — раздался дрожащий от гнева голос.  
— Твою ж… — стиснув зубы, зарычал Джон и повернулся в сторону кухни, в дверях которой застыла прямая, как струна, Саманта.  
— Прости, Джон, что доставили тебе неудобства своим желанием наладить отношения, — вскинув подбородок, процедила она.  
— С кем, Сэм? С кем наладить отношения? — не выдержав, рявкнул Джон. — Мы и так прекрасно ладили, пока не появился этот… Уильям!  
— Прекрасно ладили? — Она ядовито хмыкнула. — Не видеться десять лет, молчать, а потом столкнуться с безвыходной ситуацией и пытаться сосуществовать без особого ущерба для собственной зоны комфорта — ты это имеешь в виду? Спешу тебя разочаровать, Джон, но такие отношения называются по-другому.  
— И как же? — Он поднялся на ноги и навис над столом, упираясь кулаками в столешницу.  
— Бред! — выплюнула Саманта.  
— Бред, значит. — Джон закрыл глаза, почти физически ощутив, как ему дали под дых. — Хорошо, Сэм, пусть будет бред. Значит, последние полгода я жил только благодаря этому бреду и всячески пытался его сохранить, чтобы твоя зона комфорта никуда не делась. Спасибо, — он скомкал салфетку, которая лежала у него на коленях, и бросил её в свою тарелку, — ужин был вкусным.  
Кинув неприязненный взгляд на Уильяма, он сдержанно кивнул, прощаясь, и удалился в свою комнату. По пути до его ушей долетели спешные извинения Саманты и её наигранно весёлый смех.  
Сжав зубы так, что они скрипнули, Джон поспешил скорее скрыться за дверью, чтобы не слышать, как она воркует с этим… Уильямом.  


***

  
Сон, беспокойный, на грани с реальными кошмарами, обрушился на Джона, едва тот коснулся головой подушки. Ему снился превращающийся Сержант с ощеренной в жуткой ухмылке пастью, который ходил вокруг привязанной к столбу Саманты и периодически оглаживал её то по бледному лицу, то по животу, словно гадая — во что вцепиться в первую очередь.  
«Знал бы ты, что я делал с ней, пока ты был без сознания, Жнец», — тяжёлым голосом шипело в голове.  
«Думаешь, почему она не стала вдаваться в подробности о последних двух часах перед твоим появлением?» — грохотом разносилось под потолком.  
«Поверь мне, ей не понравилось, — склизкой влажностью проникало в уши, — но мне было всё равно».  
Жуткий демонический смех наполнял всё существо Джона, распирая изнутри и заставляя вопить от боли и отвращения. Сержант смотрел на него с уничижением и брезгливостью, он ухмылялся, прищурив выцветшие мёртвые глаза с узкими зрачками. Он наслаждался тем, что сейчас разрывало Джона сразу на несколько кусков, причиняя практически невыносимые страдания. И на фоне всего этого мерзкий до тошноты шёпот змеёй обволакивал сознание, лишая способности соображать: «В тебе сидит то же самое, Джон, оно ждёт своего часа».  
— Я не такой! — почти захлёбываясь собственной кровью, прокричал он. — Я не чудовище!  
— Да? — Сержант схватил его за подбородок и с силой вжал щёки в зубы пальцами. — Тогда почему при одном взгляде на Саманту у тебя вскипает кровь? Ты животное, Жнец, но тщательно это скрываешь. — Его губы растянулись в улыбке, открывая взгляду заострившиеся зубы.  
— Нет! — просипел Джон, изо всех сил пытаясь вырваться.  
Сержант захохотал и лёгким движением отшвырнул его в сторону. Отлетев, Джон ударился спиной о выросшую из ниоткуда бетонную стену и захрипел от бессильной ярости и боли.  
— Оно внутри, Жнец, — почти ласково произнёс Сержант, постепенно растворяясь в надвигающейся со всех сторон темноте. — Оно внутри.  


***

  
Джон проснулся от невесомого прикосновения, показавшегося ему ударом раскалённой кочерги. Вскрикнув, он подскочил на месте и полными ужаса глазами уставился на сидящую рядом Саманту, которая держала его за плечо.  
— Сэм! — сипло прошептал Джон. Скривившись от звука своего голоса, он прокашлялся и уже более спокойно спросил: — Ты что тут делаешь?  
— Ты кричал, — тихо отозвалась она, пытаясь вглядеться в его лицо.  
— Помешал вам? — с сарказмом хмыкнул Джон, прислушиваясь к отголоскам сна, который всё ещё кипел где-то в голове, отзываясь неприятным зудом в мышцах.  
— Ты можешь не быть задницей хотя бы те пять минут, что я волнуюсь за тебя? — вздохнула Саманта и, поняв тщетность своего призыва, произнесла: — Уильям ушёл почти сразу после того, как ты лёг спать. Сейчас третий час ночи, так что единственное, чему ты помешал, — моя бессонница.  
— Прости. — Джон запустил пальцы в волосы и с отвращением осознал, что весь взмок, пока корчился от кошмаров.  
— Ничего. — Саманта зачем-то посмотрела на свои руки. — Хочешь рассказать, что снилось?  
Джон не слишком весело усмехнулся. Сейчас меньше всего хотелось делиться с ней своими страхами, потому что в лучшем случае это просто напугало бы её до чёртиков, в худшем — заставило бы бросить его загибаться от противного ощущения посторонней силы внутри, которая постоянно пыталась взять верх и подчинить его разум и тело.  
— Нет, ты ведь недавно назвала наше вполне мирное сосуществование бредом. И мне, конечно, противно это признавать, но я действительно обиделся.  
— Джон, — Саманта внезапно схватила его за руку, вынудив дёрнуться, — я не хотела, чтобы это прозвучало… так, как прозвучало.  
— Ну разумеется, — скептично отозвался он, стараясь не нервничать, но неприятное предчувствие всё равно закралось в голову, оставляя за собой ядовитый след сомнений. — Я просто привык ощущать себя сущим дерьмом, особенно в наших с тобой взаимоотношениях.  
— Нет же! — Саманта вся подалась вперёд, но в следующее мгновение виновато сникла. — Прости меня, пожалуйста. Я очень сильно разозлилась на тебя и сказала лишнего.  
Джон почувствовал жгучую необходимость выйти из комнаты и покинуть дом на пару-тройку часов. Освежиться, так сказать, и окончательно прогнать неприятный сон. Весь его недавний страх медленно трансформировался в жгучее раздражение, так что присутствие Саманты, запах её любимого мыла и острое ощущение близости было чем-то сродни уколам булавок, которыми тыкают куклу вуду.  
— Сэм, мы оба погорячились, так что давай отложим жизнеутверждающий разговор на утро, а то я сейчас мало напоминаю адекватного человека. — Джон вытер со лба испарину и сморщился. — Особенно запахом.  
Саманта кивнула и порывисто обхватила его шею руками, крепко прижимаясь всем телом. Охнув, Джон едва не повалился обратно на кровать от неожиданности. Спина взмокла повторно, а ладони в момент стали липкими. Его практически опалило это нежное родное объятие, несмотря на то, что оно изначально подразумевало только признательность. Джон нахмурился, осторожно поглаживая Саманту по плечам. Подобные ощущения, горячие и вязкие почти до тошноты, не посещали его, даже когда он обнимал самых желанных во всех смыслах женщин. А тут его будто окатило концентрированным бульоном, сваренным из похоти и животного желания обладать.  
Джон зажмурился от вновь пробудившегося ужаса.  
— Иди спать, Сэм, серьёзно, — ломающимся от напряжения голосом попросил он. — Я обещаю утром не быть задницей.  
Саманта отстранилась и тепло улыбнулась, приняв, наверное, эти эмоции за проявление искренности. Чмокнув брата в щёку, она поднялась на ноги и быстро выскользнула за дверь, пожелав ему приятных снов.  
Джон со стоном уткнулся лицом в ладони, проклиная всё сразу. Как хорошо, что Саманта не умела читать мысли, иначе она сбежала бы в первую же секунду, потому что в его голове творилась такая каша, что хотелось послать себе пулю в лоб. Ему не нравилось происходящее, но ещё больше ему не нравилось то, что это происходящее могло навредить сестре.  


***

  
Следующие два месяца тянулись так долго, что у Джона периодически начинали закипать мозги. Саманта, получив скупое одобрение с его стороны, уехала с Уильямом в путешествие по Лос-Анджелесу, а сам Джон планомерно и основательно превращал их общее с сестрой жилище в форменный бардак. У него не было никакого желания вести себя аккуратно, потому что любая попытка настроить себя на нужный лад заканчивалась тем, что он начинал метаться по квартире, как загнанный в клетку тигр. Его бесила одна только мысль о том, что Саманта находится за чёрт знает сколько километров от него с этим детёнышем кита и неизвестно чем занимается. Да, она давно переросла тот возраст, когда Джон на правах брата мог изображать из себя исполняющего обязанности отца. Но они и так спустили в канализацию те десять лет, что могли бы провести если не бок о бок, то хотя бы просто общаясь. Та единственная открытка, присланная на день рождения, до сих пор была похожа на издевательство.  
Джон уткнулся носом в подушку и с тоской посмотрел на часы. Саманта сказала, что вернётся сегодня ближе к вечеру. Вернее, её должен был вернуть Уильям на своём не менее прилизанном, чем он сам, автомобиле. Причём Джона нервировало не столько присутствие в жизни сестры постороннего, сколько собственное к этому отношение: стоило Саманте помянуть всуе ненавистное имя, Джон буквально взрывался, ругаясь с ней так, будто она ему почку собиралась отдать или ещё что похуже. Плюс ставшие практически постоянными кошмары измучили так, что спать он теперь старался по минимуму, проваливаясь в тёмную пустоту на час-полтора, чтобы наскоро восстановить утраченные за время бодрствования ресурсы. Но это всё равно не спасало, потому что некоторые особенно яркие картинки могли проступить перед глазами даже среди белого дня, пока Джон играл в компьютерные игры или читал очередной приключенческий роман. И в каждой из этих картинок Саманта была привязана к столбу, но вместо Сержанта вокруг неё теперь ходил сам Джон, плотоядно разглядывая каждый изгиб её тела.  
— Двадцать четвёртая, — мрачно пробормотал он, растирая рукой лицо, чтобы вернуть ясность ума, — не шали. Я и так на взводе.  
Джон любил свою сестру, несмотря на годы и расстояния, разделившие их в своё время, но теперь у этой любви открылась совершенно новая сторона, которая ему абсолютно не нравилась. И если бы Джон не знал себя достаточно хорошо, он бы сказал, что Саманта заводила его, возбуждала как женщина, а это было по меньшей мере противоестественно.  
«Только не говори мне, что позволишь такой сладкой попке улизнуть от тебя, Жнец», — раздался в ушах похотливый шёпот Дюка.  
— Это же моя сестра, — простонал Джон и напрягся, услышав, как на улице хлопнула дверца машины.  
Скользнув к окну и по старой привычке встав так, чтобы не засветиться снаружи, он чуть отодвинул занавеску и во все глаза уставился на обнимающуюся парочку. В горле моментально пересохло от негодования, но Джон постарался проглотить вяжущее неприятное ощущение и выдохнуть посвободнее. Его сестра вернулась домой. Вернулась со своим кавалером, голову которого хотелось пустить на изготовление мячей для регби.  
Джон сжал в кулаке занавеску, натягивая её так, что крючки затрещали, и сдавленно зарычал, когда Уильям потянулся губами к лицу Саманты. Однако в последний момент она будто бы невзначай слегка отклонилась и поцелуй пришёлся в щёку. Мрачно хмыкнув, когда на лице Уильяма проступило огорчение, Джон отодвинулся от окна, чтобы не распаляться дальше, и решительным шагом направился в гостиную.  
Саманта вошла через несколько минут. Вопреки ожиданиям, она не светилась от счастья, а очень даже наоборот — по залёгшим под глазами теням сразу становилось понятно, что этот отпуск, мягко говоря, не удался.  
— Занудство Вилли оказалось изнурительным? — поинтересовался Джон.  
Он нарочито расслабленно сидел на диване, держа в руках книгу, и делал вид, словно это вовсе не он несколько дней кряду грыз подушки от злости.  
— И тебе здравствуй, Джон, — вымученно улыбнулась Саманта, закрывая за собой дверь.  
Колесики её чемодана с противным звуком заскользили по паркету, вызвав у Джона почти неконтролируемое желание оторвать их к чертям. Однако вместо этого он лениво отложил книгу, скрестил руки на груди и с интересом стал наблюдать за тем, как Саманта, переступая бардак, прокладывает путь к своей комнате.  
— Я смотрю, ты не скучал, — раздался её голос через некоторое время. — Такого мастерски наведённого хаоса я давно не видела. Не перетрудился, пока старался усложнить мне жизнь по приезду?  
— Совершенно нет, — отозвался Джон. Он встал с дивана и тоже направился к комнате Саманты. — Это получилось по наитию. Ну, знаешь, вдохновение — оно такое. С ним любая, даже чертовски сложная задача кажется пустяком.  
Остановившись в дверном проёме, он заглянул в комнату, но заходить не стал, подумав, что это будет вопиющим хамством, а начинать воссоединение со скандала не слишком хотелось.  
— Приятно, что есть место на земле, где ничего не меняется, — со смешком произнесла Саманта.  
Она вышла из-за дверцы шкафа и устало выдохнула, одёргивая свежую рубашку теплого персикового цвета. Джон в который раз ощутил, как у него засосало где-то под желудком от её вида.  
Заметив его на пороге, Саманта улыбнулась.  
— Ты, наверное, решишь, что я сошла с ума, но не могу не заметить, что я всё-таки соскучилась, — сказала она, закатывая рукава рубашки.  
— Если ты сейчас добавишь, что соскучилась именно по мне, я немедленно звоню людям в чёрном, потому что ты точно не моя Сэм, — с напускным ужасом пробормотал Джон.  
Саманта рассмеялась, и от этого звука лёд, что сковывал его по рукам и ногам последние дни, тут же растаял, оставив после себя только облачка пара и лёгкую усталость в мышцах.  
— Как тебе отдых? — будничным тоном поинтересовался Джон.  
— Сносно, — уклончиво ответила Саманта, отвернувшись. Она присела возле кровати и стала копошиться в стоящей рядом тумбочке с таким видом, будто не собиралась дальше развивать тему.  
Джона это совершенно не устроило.  
— Кит Вилли оказался совсем унылым попутчиком? — поддел он, собираясь если не миром, то хотя бы приевшимся незначительным спором добыть нужную информацию.  
Саманта промычала что-то неразборчивое в ответ и пожала плечами. Её откровенное нежелание удовлетворять чужое любопытство въелось под лопатку неприятным зудом. Джон неосознанно почесал это место и решительно перешагнул порог. Сев на кровать без приглашения, он поймал сердитый взгляд Саманты и, прежде чем с её губ сорвалось первое обвинение, обезоруживающе улыбнулся.  
— Сдаётся мне, ты пытаешься что-то скрыть, — задумчиво изрёк он и поскрёб ногтями значительно отросшую щетину на подбородке.  
Саманта осеклась и опустила голову. Она с удвоенным вниманием стала перебирать барахло на тумбочке, переставляя всё с места на место. Джон нахмурился, начиная по-настоящему беспокоиться. Если этот хмырь посмел обидеть его сестру, он точно оторвёт ему всё, что к телу плохо приделано, а с имеющейся у него теперь силой не составило бы труда даже рёбра по одному из его тощей глотки повытаскивать.  
— Сэм, — строго, насколько это позволяло состояние, позвал Джон.  
— Он предложил пожениться, — нехотя выдавила Саманта.  
Мир вокруг сотрясла звуковая волна такой силы, что стены попросту вынесло, а пол, казалось, стал кусочек за кусочком осыпаться под ногами.  
Джон кашлянул от неожиданности и вцепился пальцами в колени, чтобы сохранить равновесие.  
— И что ты ответила? — трескающимся от шквала разномастных эмоций голосом спросил он.  
Саманта подавленно промолчала, комкая в руках спонжик.  
— Сэм! — почти выкрикнул Джон, с трудом проглатывая тошноту.  
— Я не знаю, что ответить, Джон, ясно? — раздражённо бросила Саманта, закрыв лицо ладонями.  
Джон покрылся мурашками, ощущая, как под кожей стали ползать скользкие черви. Это было настолько противно, что его передёрнуло.  
— Раз ты не знаешь, что сказать, значит, ты всё-таки какой-то частью за то, чтобы выйти за него замуж? — едва не ломая язык о слова, выдавил Джон. Черви под его кожей замерли на пару секунд, а затем зашевелились с утроенной силой, словно стремясь заполонить всё тело.  
— Джон, — Саманта подняла на него воспалённые красные глаза, — я… я просто не знаю, честно. Давай не будем…  
— Нет, давай будем, — глухо возразил Джон. — Давай хоть раз возьмём и будем. Я не задница, а ты «давай будем», хорошо? Начинай.  
Саманта подавленно замолчала, затем покачала головой и отвернулась. Значит, она действительно рассматривала вариант с замужеством. Джон на такое явно не рассчитывал, давая добро на поездку. Он-то думал, что Саманта с её складом ума заскучает с таким прожжённым дармоедом, как Уильям, однако она внезапно не только не бросила его после возвращения домой, но ещё и размышляла о том, чтобы стать его женой. С ума сойти, ну и новости!  
— Пиздец, я в ужасе, — невесело усмехнулся Джон. — Мне типа подыскивать себе розовое платье с рюшками и туфли в тон?  
— Хватит паясничать, — вяло возмутилась Саманта и поднялась на ноги. — Правда, Джон, давай отложим этот разговор на день, а лучше на два, пока я не приду в себя.  
Она повернулась было, чтобы выйти из комнаты, но Джон с внезапной молниеносностью схватил её за руку и дёрнул на себя. Саманта вскрикнула от резкой боли и, потеряв равновесие, упала на кровать. Задохнувшись от негодования, она прожгла лицо брата сердитым взглядом и попыталась вырвать свою руку из его пальцев.  
— Джон! — крикнула Саманта, поняв, что сопротивление бесполезно. — Да что с тобой?! Отпусти меня!  
Джон навалился сверху, придавив её к кровати. Целое мгновение он боролся с собой, пытаясь совладать с кипящим внутри вулканом. Он крепче стиснул пальцы, сжал зубы, зарычал, ощущая, как волосы на всём теле встали дыбом от небывалой мощи, ураганом промчавшейся по венам. Когда-то давно, ещё в желторотом юношестве, он по глупости пробовал наркотики, так вот это чувство было чем-то сродни тому опьянению: в мышцах появилась лёгкость, а в мыслях наоборот — тяжесть. И Джон впервые за долгое-долгое время ощутил себя всесильным слабаком. И всё из-за Саманты, которая одним словом могла взять и поставить точку там, где всё ещё стояла запятая.  
— Я не могу, — выдавил, не разжимая зубов, Джон, — не могу снова лишиться всего. Не могу опять остаться один.  
Саманта перестала вырываться и, нахмурившись, посмотрела на него.  
— Что ты имеешь в виду? — спросила она.  
Джон опустил голову, уткнувшись в ямку между её плечом и шеей, и медленно выдохнул, освобождая застывшие лёгкие от слишком горячего воздуха.  
— Не бросай меня.  
Саманта расслабилась. Мягко высвободившись из железной хватки, она обвила руками подрагивающие от напряжения плечи и приникла к Джону всем телом, желая, видимо, таким образом выказать своё участие. Однако вместо ожидаемого облегчения он ощутил, как тело оцепенело, наполнившись ещё более сильными эмоциями. Ему стало тесно в своей одежде, жарко, невыносимо, плюс он чувствовал всё с болезненной остротой: плавные изгибы фигуры, мягкую упругую грудь и частое взволнованное сердцебиение. Саманта — живая, трепещущая, родная — была в его руках, доверяла ему, а он похотливо принюхивался к её волосам и настороженно фыркал от раздражающего присутствия чужих ароматов.  
Джон скривился, представляя, как, наверное, мерзко это выглядит со стороны. Грязная скотина…  
— Я никогда не брошу тебя, Джон, — прошептала Саманта, заставляя его с силой втянуть носом воздух.  
Отстранившись, Джон посмотрел в её лучащиеся теплом глаза и почти заставил себя слезть, почти извинился, почти ушёл. Однако Саманта в этот момент сделала то, чего он совершенно не ожидал, но чего в тайне очень хотел: обхватив ладонями его лицо, она чуть приподнялась и прижалась губами к его губам. Джон дёрнулся, как от удара, но сбросить с себя ступор и убежать в ужасе оказалось не так просто: превратившиеся в варёные макаронины руки отказались повиноваться, поэтому Джон против воли ещё сильнее вдавил Саманту в кровать, навалившись на неё всем весом. Хотя она, в общем-то, и не думала его отталкивать. Напротив — она крепче прижала его к себе, словно именно этого и ждала. Лишь бешено колотящееся сердце выдавало истинные эмоции Саманты — она очень сильно волновалась, почти на грани с обмороком, и Джон всей душой надеялся, что это не от страха.  
— Сэм, — промычал он, справившись, наконец, со своей слабостью и снова приподнявшись, чтобы Саманте было чем дышать. — Сэм, постой.  
Она послушно остановилась и чуть отстранилась, чем Джон и воспользовался, чтобы привести растрёпанные мысли в хотя бы подобие порядка. Упершись локтем в матрас, он провёл ладонью по лицу и шумно выдохнул, надеясь, что это поможет немного отрезвиться, но мягкий привкус поцелуя всё равно горел на губах, запутывая всё ещё сильнее.  
— Ты в порядке? — осторожно поинтересовалась Саманта, когда Джон сквозь зубы выругался из-за невозможности собрать свой разум в кучу и объясниться.  
Он едва не расхохотался. Последние месяцы он только и делал, что вожделел свою сестру, а она взяла и поцеловала его, чем вогнала в практически неконтролируемое смятение, последствия которого можно было только предполагать. Разумеется, он в полнейшем порядке!  
— Если ты хотела остановить приступ паники, лучше бы по морде врезала, — проворчал Джон.  
Саманта поджала губы и покачала головой.  
— Нет, это не совсем то…  
— Знаешь, — торопливо перебил Джон, понимая, что не хочет слышать продолжение, — люди говорят, что шоковая терапия помогает вернуть ясность ума. Брешут они, короче. Я только ещё больше отупел.  
Саманта натянуто улыбнулась.  
— Джон, послушай меня… — начала было она, но он снова отмахнулся.  
— Давай просто забудем об этом, ладно? Я сейчас чертовски не в своей тарелке, так что можешь считать, что разговор о ките Вилли откладывается на неопределённый срок.  
— Джон! — Саманта снова обхватила ладонями его лицо и пристально посмотрела в глаза.  
Джон с нарастающим волнением осознал, что она ни капельки не сожалела о произошедшем. Более того — она вела себя так, словно это рано или поздно должно было случиться.  
Сглотнув, он замолчал и с мрачным весельем понял, что он — бравый вояка, бесстрашный наёмник, который попадал в такие переделки, что страшно рассказывать, был совершенно беспомощен в данной ситуации. Словно глупый котёнок, он смотрел круглыми глазами на Саманту и пытался сообразить, что делать: то ли попробовать вправить ей мозги, то ли в первую очередь заняться собой и своим некстати вспыхнувшим возбуждением.  
Саманта улыбнулась, увидев, как заметался взгляд Джона. Она нежно погладила его пальцами, вложив в этот жест столько тепла, что практически нестерпимо захотелось прижаться щекой к её ладони и бережно коснуться губами внутренней стороны запястья, возвращая эти эмоции в полной мере.  
Джон покрылся испариной, осознавая, что его чувства стали выходить куда-то за грань здравого смысла.  
— Ты не понимаешь, что делаешь, — прохрипел он, с трудом проталкивая слова по пересохшему горлу. — Это может быть опасно.  
Он чувствовал себя, как тогда, на полу склада в Ковчеге: ноги отнимались, в груди булькал ужас, а по телу медленно расползалось тяжёлое, вязкое смирение, как перед неизбежным погружением под воду. И лишь Саманта была рядом, держала его за руку и одним своим существованием практически вливала в него жизнь, заставляя дышать и быть в сознании.  
Может, именно тогда это и случилось? Может, именно тогда она стала тем, ради кого стоит быть на этом свете, несмотря на жуткое прошлое и океан горя, который пришлось переплыть?  
— Ты мой брат, — тихо ответила Саманта, разрушая последний хлипкий барьер. Джон судорожно втянул ставший раскалённым воздух. — Я знаю тебя.  
Это было сильнее, чем что бы то ни было: сильнее притяжения, сильнее страсти, сильнее самого мощного оружия. Джона изнутри словно взорвали, а потом быстро собрали обратно, стерев все сдерживающие факторы и добавив львиную долю уверенности, что иначе быть просто не может. Поэтому когда Саманта снова потянулась вперёд, Джон со всей самоотдачей приник к её губам в ответ, ощущая себя куда более полноценным, чем когда-либо.  
Саманта была мягкой, сладкой и отзывчивой. Когда Джон скользил губами по её скулам, одновременно с этим сжимая в ладони грудь и поглаживая пальцем сосок сквозь ткань, она закрывала глаза и прерывисто дышала, стараясь прильнуть к нему ещё теснее. А когда он протолкнул ладонь за пояс лёгких домашних штанов, она запрокинула голову и тихо застонала. Джон, видя это, едва не задохнулся от возбуждения и почувствовал себя юнцом перед первым разом. У него задрожали пальцы, а во рту так пересохло, что язык показался наждачной бумагой, прилипшей к нёбу. Однако это ни капли не мешало ему делать то, чего желали и она, и он сам. И последней связной мыслью, вспыхнувшей в его голове перед тем, как сознание попросту отключилось, стало то, что это первый за последние десять лет счастливый момент в его жизни, хотя кто-то вполне обосновано мог сказать иначе.  
Саманта приподнялась на локтях, помогая Джону избавить её от рубашки, а затем быстро стянула с него футболку, рывком дёрнув её на себя. Открывшиеся взгляду многочисленные шрамы заставили её притормозить, открыв рот от удивления, ведь до этого момента Джон старался не раздеваться при ней, чтобы не шокировать, но тут прятаться было уже поздно. Двадцать четвёртая хромосома могла регенерировать клетки с умопомрачительной быстротой, однако старые шрамы она не убирала, оставляя их, как немое напоминание о том, что Джон был отнюдь не святым человеком последние годы. И демонстрировать это Саманте он совершенно не хотел. Однако, вопреки ожиданиям, она не стала в ужасе разглядывать живое полотно прошлых прегрешений. Вместо этого она потянулась к самому большому и безобразному шраму, который располагался не так далеко от сердца, и прижалась к нему губами, вызвав пробежавшуюся по всему телу дрожь. Сжав кулаки, чтобы сдержать сиплый стон, Джон сел на колени, чтобы Саманта могла устроиться поудобнее, и она этим моментально воспользовалась, выскользнув из-под него и пустив в ход руки. Она поглаживала пальцами оставленные памятными сражениями светлые отметины на его коже, касалась их губами и лёгкой щекоткой скользила ладонями по рёбрам, чуть царапая ногтями грудь и задевая соски. Каждое её движение раскалённой сталью прошивало внутренности, заставляя Джона вздрагивать и покрываться мурашками. Это было сродни огнестрельному ранению, после которого невозможно выжить, и Джон ловил себя на мысли, что сознательно хочет умереть.  
Обхватив Саманту за талию одной рукой, он второй нащупал застёжку лифчика и с лёгкостью расстегнул её, вяло порадовавшись, что ещё не разучился это делать. Саманта прогнулась вперёд и закусила губу, когда Джон скользнул пальцами вниз по позвоночнику к пояснице. Сжав ладонями крепкие ягодицы, он снова вспомнил масляные глаза Дюка, когда тот говорил о «сладкой попке», и с усмешкой согласился. Да, он был чертовски прав, такую попку действительно не стоило упускать. Наклонившись, Джон прикусил кожу на шее Саманты и чуть втянул её в рот, прекрасно зная, что от этого останутся заметные следы. И ему нравилась эта мысль едва ли не сильнее, чем весь процесс в целом.  
Саманта тем временем взялась за ремень джинсов и дёрнула его на себя. Джон напрягся, стараясь подобраться так, чтобы ей было удобнее, хотя Саманта и так не испытывала затруднений. Легко щёлкнув тяжёлой пряжкой, она расстегнула тугую пуговицу и медленно потянула молнию вниз. У Джона перехватило дыхание, когда она, закончив, сжала через ткань нижнего белья возбуждённый член. Прикосновение электрическим током прострелило по нервным окончаниям и сожгло что-то внутри, оставив после себя тянущую пустоту. Джон неосознанно толкнулся вперёд, а Саманта сильнее стиснула пальцы, ловя губами его ошеломлённый выдох.  
— Не торопись, — пробормотала она, улыбнувшись, и отстранилась, чтобы стянуть с себя штаны.  
Джон гулко сглотнул, следя голодным волчьим взглядом за каждым её движением, а затем, опомнившись, встал с кровати и тоже быстро избавился от всего лишнего. К моменту, когда он закончил, Саманта успела подползти ближе к краю и теперь сама наблюдала за его действиями. Её глаза сияли, как драгоценные камни, с губ срывались короткие отрывистые выдохи, а на щеках играл румянец. Джон на мгновение остановился, залюбовавшись такой красотой, и Саманта не преминула воспользоваться заминкой: взяв в руку напряжённый член, она потянулась вперёд и, наклонившись, коснулась головки губами. Джон дёрнулся, опешив, и хотел было шагнуть назад, но Саманта не позволила этому случиться, обхватив его ягодицы и вобрав член в рот настолько, насколько это было возможно. Ощутив себя одним сплошным оголённым нервом, Джон застонал сквозь сжатые зубы и едва не осел на пол, когда Саманта, помогая себе руками, стала ласкать его, распаляя всё больше и больше. Потянувшись к её голове, Джон наткнулся на заколку и выругался. С раздражением расстегнув её и отбросив в сторону, он с наслаждением погрузил пальцы в густую теплоту волос и запрокинул голову, подстраивая ритм так, чтобы не кончить раньше времени. Это было ни с чем не сравнимое удовольствие, особенно когда Саманта, приноровившись, начала поглаживать нежную кожу пальцами. Закрыв глаза, Джон полностью погрузился в горячие ощущения, которые растекались вязкой смолой под кожей, заставляя тело практически дымиться.  
Саманта остановилась сама, когда поняла, что Джон почти вплотную приблизился к концу. Она поднялась на ноги, обхватила его шею руками и осторожно, со всей возможной в этом мире нежностью коснулась губами небритого подбородка. Джон открыл глаза, прислушиваясь к постепенно отступающему оргазму, который непременно обрушился бы на него, промедли Саманта ещё хоть пару секунд. Он подхватил её на руки и, приникнув к губам, медленно опустился на кровать, усаживая её сверху. Саманта ахнула, когда он протиснул ладонь между их телами и погладил самое возбуждённое место. Она выгнулась, подстраиваясь под движение руки, и Джон стал медленно погружать палец внутрь, одновременно с этим прихватывая губами сосок. Саманта невнятно всхлипнула и облизала пересохшие губы, когда к первому пальцу присоединился второй. Кинув на Джона горящий от возбуждения взгляд, она застонала и, запустив в его волосы пальцы, с силой провела ногтями по коже, а затем практически впилась в его губы жадным поцелуем. Джон едва сдержал смешок, потому что его сдержанная и уравновешенная обычно сестра вела себя так, словно находилась на грани. Хотя, наверное, именно так это и было.  
— Джон, — хрипло застонала она, насаживаясь на его пальцы и постоянно срываясь на тихие вскрики, — Джон, пожалуйста. Сейчас.  
Армейская дисциплина всё-таки творила чудеса. Его никогда не требовалось просить дважды.  
Приподняв Саманту, Джон подстроил ладонью член и, сжав бёдра, резко толкнулся вперёд. Крик застыл на губах Саманты, потонув в новом поцелуе, страсть которого сложно было перехлестнуть. Это было сумасшедшее ощущение, никак не вяжущееся с обычным сексом, потому что каждый акт, который случался в жизни Джона, был направлен только на удовлетворение похоти, причём чем быстрее — тем лучше. Сейчас же ему хотелось продолжать и продолжать, осознавая собственные чувства где-то на периферии разума. Он смутно догадывался, что Саманта стонала, извиваясь в его руках так, что приходилось как можно крепче прижимать её к себе. Ещё он догадывался, что сам тоже не молчал, потому что растекающееся по телу удовольствие было сильнее, чем двести двадцать вольт по венам. Аналогов этому просто не существовало.  
Оргазм Саманты Джон ощутил сразу. Она замерла на мгновение, распахнув рот и конвульсивно содрогаясь, а её ногти пребольно впились в его плечи, оставляя багровые полосы с редкими вспухающими капельками крови. Джон мельком успел подумать, что двадцать четвёртая наверняка в момент залатает эти царапины, и в следующую секунду его самого накрыло такой волной, что не будь под ним опоры — упал бы на пол. Сдавив Саманту в объятиях, Джон сипло зарычал, последними движениями вбиваясь в неё, чтобы продлить эти невероятные ощущения. И лишь когда оргазм развеялся, оставив после себя тяжёлую, но такую приятную усталость, он сумел, наконец, расцепить руки и повалиться ничком на кровать. Саманта, недолго думая, аккуратно слезла с него и растянулась рядом, тяжело дыша и всё ещё продолжая дрожать.  
Повернув голову, Джон посмотрел в её глаза и улыбнулся, увидев в них лукавый блеск. А потом покрылся холодным потом, в полной мере осознав, что именно сейчас между ними произошло. Резко сев, Джон зарылся пальцами в волосы и неверящим взглядом уставился в пустоту прямо перед собой. От только что пережитого удовольствия не осталось и следа, так что теперь всё его существо занимало огромное, как все планеты вселенной, раскаяние. Всё-таки он самая настоящая бессовестная скотина.  
— Джон. — Саманта, тоже приняв сидячее положение, подползла поближе и упёрлась подбородком ему в плечо.  
Джон дёрнулся и повернулся, чтобы видеть её всё ещё слегка румяное лицо. Он ожидал, что она укоризненно посмотрит на него, обругает последними словами или хотя бы скажет, что он повёл себя неправильно, но ничего этого не произошло. Саманта просто чуть устало улыбнулась и нежно чмокнула его — как раз в то место, где была татуировка.  
— Что будем делать с этим, Сэм? — Джон хмуро вздохнул и опустил голову.  
— А разве надо что-то делать? — поинтересовалась Саманта. Даже не глядя на неё, Джон готов был поклясться, что она сейчас иронично выгнула бровь.  
— Ты моя сестра, — пробормотал он.  
— А ты мой брат, — почти с вызовом ответила Саманта. — И что?  
Джон снова посмотрел на неё и поджал губы.  
— Чего ты добиваешься?  
— Ничего.  
Саманта пожала плечами и стала задумчиво накручивать на палец прядь волос. Это было так по-девчачьи и так непохоже на неё, что Джон предпочёл повернуться целиком, чтобы лучше видеть её лицо и меньше отвлекаться на наготу.  
— Сэм, это глупо. Мы с тобой последний раз пререкались так лет в восемь.  
— Ты предпочитаешь сочный скандал?  
— А он нужен?  
Саманта вздохнула и поёрзала, устраиваясь удобнее.  
— Хорошо, — сказала она, — если ты так хочешь, давай поговорим.  
Джон нахмурился.  
— Звучит, как «да подавись ты».  
— Так и есть.  
Джон стиснул зубы, почувствовав привычное жгучее раздражение на сестру. Она выводила его так, как не мог вывести никто. И какого же, спрашивается, чёрта он продолжал желать её даже после того, что случилось между ними пятью минутами ранее.  
Джон почувствовал, как у него мороз пошёл по коже.  
— Что ты хочешь от меня услышать, Джон? — спросила Саманта, заглядывая в его побледневшее лицо. — Что я в ужасе, что это ошибка всей нашей жизни и что нам надо забыть о существовании друг друга, пока чувство вины не пройдёт?  
Джон моментально вынырнул из мысленных терзаний и круглыми глазами уставился на Саманту, приподняв брови.  
— Ну, примерно. Наверное…  
Саманта покачала головой и слезла с кровати. Нагнувшись, чтобы поднять с пола рубашку, она на мгновение замерла, вызвав у Джона спазм в горле, а затем медленно распрямилась и повернулась к нему.  
— Вот видишь, — усмехнулась она, хитро сверкнув глазами. — Если ты об этом не жалеешь, то почему должна жалеть я?  
Джон подавился возражениями, с удивлением поняв, что она права. Он не только не сожалел о том, что переспал с Самантой, но и ловил себя на мысли, что с удовольствием повторит всё ещё раз, а затем ещё и ещё, чем бы ему это ни грозило.  
Саманта накинула рубашку и застегнула её на пару пуговиц. Вернувшись к кровати, она наклонилась, поцеловала Джона в щёку, задержав губы дольше, чем того требовали приличия, и вышла из комнаты, аккуратно переступая босыми ногами. Джон судорожно сглотнул, оставшись сидеть как сидел, словно его пыльным мешком по голове огрели. Покачнувшись, он закрыл лицо ладонями и усмехнулся своим мыслям. Сержант, являющийся ему в кошмарах, говорил, что внутри него сидит зверь, животное, которое ждёт своего часа, чтобы вырваться наружу. Но теперь выяснилось, что тут, рядом с ним, есть укротитель, который, если потребуется, сможет это самое животное мигом сделать домашней лапочкой.  
— Алло, Уильям? — раздалось из гостиной. Джон напрягся, услышав знакомое имя. — Это Сэм. Да. Всё нормально. Знаешь, я думаю, нам надо расстаться. Нет, дело не в тебе, просто я люблю другого человека, прости.  
Джон засмеялся, зажав рот ладонью, чтобы не испортить момент. Бедный Уильям. Знал бы он, с кем связался на свою голову. В семействе Гримм, как оказалось, полно скелетов и не только в шкафах, но и под кроватями.  
— Джон? — послышался голос Саманты. Судя по дальности, теперь она была на кухне. — Чай будешь?  
Джон хмыкнул. Поднявшись с кровати, он с хрустом потянулся и взял с пола джинсы. Быстро натянув их, он вышел из спальни. Получалось, что Саманта Гримм только внешне была хрупкой белокурой нимфой. Внутри неё, вполне возможно, таился кто-то пострашнее, чем в том же Джоне или, что ещё хуже, Сержанте. Но это её отнюдь не портило. Напротив — теперь Джон думал, что если уж она умудрилась победить своих демонов и зажить с ними в гармонии, то ему это и вовсе не составит труда. Они же, в конце концов, двойняшки.


End file.
